


the precipice of eternity('s fucking broken ankles)

by Orajje



Series: eternity [2]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orajje/pseuds/Orajje
Summary: Homura and Madoka live together after everything.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka
Series: eternity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171577
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	the precipice of eternity('s fucking broken ankles)

Madoka watched the girl she loved, after the confession, she now knew quite a bit more about her, about Homura.

The girl who had fought for thousands of years, and the witch that reset the world, time after time.

All for her.

After knowing this, she tried to ask Homura to act how she felt, as before she had been wearing a proverbial mask. It had almost felt like a mistake. But she refused to let herself forget it. Even as Madoka saw how truly  _ broken _ Homura was.

But her love never abated for the girl, sometimes it waxed and waned a bit. But Homura’s love was a constant. She was able to make Homura smile, more and more, as time passed. Homura honestly made her feel a little odd sometimes, it was so hard making her grin sometimes, but Homura always knew  _ exactly _ how to make her happy. She knew the girl was ancient, and had lived an unknowable amount of years just trying to make her happy, but it still made her feel awkward sometimes. So she tried her hardest to learn as much as possible about Homura, trying to find ways to make her smile as well.

Although, one of the best ways to make Homura happy was just to cuddle… and occasionally kiss her. Really, she was usually just satisfied being around Madoka.

But sometimes she looked in the witch's eyes, and saw a deeply haunted look, or woke up to Homura’s screams.

But she was happy. So was Homura.

The day they married though, she got to see actual tears of happiness in Homura’s eyes.

That was probably one of the best days of their lives.

Things passed almost... quickly after that. Her learning every last thing to love about Homura, while Homura learned how to  _ live. _

But eventually, age caught up with them, or her at least. Homura hated to admit it, but she was timeless, while Madoka was not. She could already see it play out, without Homura even mentioning it. The instant she died, Homura deciding that her purpose was… somewhere else. Back in the past, making her happy all over again. Even if it broke her, that was a worthy sacrifice in Homura’s eyes.

If only she had more time…

Wait. What if she did?

She checked with Homura, who looked shocked and hopeful at the solution.

When she woke up, fourteen again, she knew it had worked.

After that, they lived by each other's sides, occasionally taking tours across time, and just watching history. Other times they just tried to live normal lives. But inevitably, they always went back, and loved each other longer.

But even after all this time, she could still sometimes see the  _ desolation _ in Homura’s eyes. She wished she could see what Homura was like, before everything, before the world took everything it could about Homura and crushed it to dust.

… wait a minute.

When she asked Homura to show her what she used to be like, she raised an eyebrow and brought them back in time, in the girls old hospital room.

She quickly realized the old Homura was a sad, lonely, bullied orphan. One who was heartbreakingly adorable. Especially considering who she became in the end.

Homura seemed exasperated, but not surprised, when she said they were adopting the girl.

The smol Homura though, had so much hope in her eyes it almost hurt.

She wanted to return the favor to Homura, give her just one, relatively painless, happy life.

Although given how adorable the girl was, that wouldn’t be hard.


End file.
